


We Don't Share

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author was barely awake when this was written, They blame sleep deprivation for this ridiculousness, but still kinda not, len only wants them if they're a package deal, so kinda like polyamory negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Savitar schemes, Barry gets jealous, then Savitar gets mad and Len is just fucking amused (oh and yea he also kinda got kidnapped along the way)WARNING:Crack. Just plain crack (Ok maybe some parts of this is actually quite serious but still idkl why i thought this was a good idea). I wrote this with my eyes half closed. At 4am. Figured I might as well just post it. I mean why the heck not. [Takes place during Infantiano Street]





	We Don't Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qwaszxedc9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwaszxedc9/gifts).



> I regret nothing. And yet, I'm sorry for everything. (including all mistakes)
> 
> To Qwaszxedc9: Figured you'd appreciate this buddy ;)

Len gets whisked away from the labs. The very next second, he finds himself in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. But he's not alone. He looks up at the speedster in front of him. From the metal suit and blue eyes, Len figures that this is the speedster god he's heard so much about - Savitar. He stares at him not in the least bit unnerved. He hears a click and whirring of machinery as the speedster villain kneels and his suit opens up. 

Len sees Savitar outside of his suit for the first time. 

"My oh my. You've become quite the villain these days, haven't you Barry?" he drawls. 

"Snart" Savitar huffs. "I know that old me only offered true love as a pitch to you. What would you say if i offered you something more worth while of your time?" he asks as her slowly walks towards Len. 

"What are you gonna do blue? Offer me the world? Too bad. Cause if i had wanted  _that_ I'd have gotten it a long time ago." Len retorts. "By myself." He emphasizes. 

"No." Savitar replies immediately. 

"I'll offer you something even more priceless."

"The multiverse?"

 

 

 

"Me."

 

 

Len's eyes finds Savitar's. A small sadistic smile takes over the speedster's face. No one says anything.

A few seconds later, Len bursts out laughing. "I don't know what's more amusing - Your god complex or your non-existent poker face." He huffs. "Even in blue you still flush red scarlet."

Enraged, Savitar snarls. "You see Snart, I'm not as dumb as little old _Barry_." He spits out. "I know you want me. You've wanted me since the day I stopped that truck robbery of yours. Granted at first you wanted me dead but now, you want to grovel don't you?"

"I knew you Snart. Better than your pretty sister even. You want me and you Can't. Get. Enough. Of. ME." He takes a step closer with each word. The distance between them is practically non-existent. "And now, even thou you know this is going to be a bad idea anyway, you're still gonna do it." 

"Do what?" 

"Kiss me."

"Why would I do that now _Barry_?" Len drawls as he glances at the other's lips.

"Because it'll be the last chance you get." 

 

 

The next second, lips crush against each other in a flurry of motion as Savitar's hands start to vibrate and Len runs his under leather jackets and over pale white scarred skin. 

 

They break apart.

 

And all of a sudden Savitar gets a headache as Len pushes him against the wall, going in for round two.  Len pauses when he sees the pained face of the speedster and goes to help thinking it's his fault. However, Savitar realizes that the headache was him gaining new memories. As he processes what he's remembering, his eyes widen to the size of saucers. Immediately, The Flash - the real, and current time Barry Allen - comes racing into the warehouse and rams Savitar into a glass door that was on the other side. 

Barry grabs Savitar by the collars of his leather jacket and growls into his face. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM. He's mine! Not. Yours."

Savitar glares at Barry. "Ha! Fine!" His eyes bore into Barry's as he continues. "He may not be mine but he isn't yours at all. I'm the one who appreciates him for who he is. I won't ever try to get him to change and die just for him to be worthy of me." He spat.  "That's all you Barry. Not me. I'm Savitar not goodie two shoes Barry Allen and Leonard Snart is my salvation and my second chance."

Barry, being Barry, doesn't take that declaration all too well. "I won't let you take him away from me too. Not like how you took Iris away. And even HR cause he's still in critical condition."

"Newsflash Flash, he was **never** yours. And he can't be. Not in this timeline. But he can be mine. II'll - " Savitar gets cut off by the sound of slow clapping. Both speedsters turn around to look at Len. 

"Gentlemen" he starts, once he'd stopped clapping. "While I am flattered, you both need to slow down and just cool off." He says nonchalantly as he examines his nails casually. "Besides, there's more than enough of me to go around. Didn't you two ever hear that sharing is caring?"

"I don't share." Barry buts in.

"Not even with myself." Savitar continues. 

At that, Len stops leaning against the wall and gets up to to leave. "Well then. You have to make a decision quick because, while catching up was nice, I've got places to go, times to be in and banks to rob."

"Why don't you just choose?" Barry interrupts. Len stops walking away to turn his head around and glance at them. 

"Because.... I'm an all or nothing guy. And in this case, I don't mind either. So I guess I'll see you two around." 

 

And with that, he winks at the two and turns around and walks out. Leaving behind two completely baffled speedsters in his wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. 
> 
> Anyway, should I write more sleep deprived drabbles? Someone give me advice. Also, comments are the best thing in the world so i would appreciate them a hell of a lot. :) :)


End file.
